URO VAMTAC
|type= Multi-purpose armoured vehicle |is_vehicle=yes |service= 1998–present |used_by= See users |wars= |designer= UROVESA |design_date= |manufacturer= UROVESA |unit_cost= |production_date= |number= 4,000 (approx.) |variants= VAMTAC I3 and S3 |spec_label= |weight= |length= |part_length= |width= |height= |diameter= |crew=1+3 |armour= |primary_armament= |secondary_armament= |engine=Steyr turbocharged diesel |engine_power= |pw_ratio= |transmission=5 speed automatic |payload_capacity= 1500–2000 kg |suspension= |clearance= |propellant= |fuel_capacity= |vehicle_range=> |speed= |guidance= |steering= |accuracy= |launch_platform= |transport= }} The URO VAMTAC ( ) is a Spanish four-wheel drive military vehicle manufactured by the UROVESA. It is similar in appearance and design to the Humvee of the United States Military. More than 2,000 of the vehicles have been delivered to the Spanish Armed Forces. Several other countries operate the VAMTAC as well, and it has seen service most recently in Afghanistan. The vehicle comes in two models, named I3 and S3, and has several configurations. Development The URO VAMTAC was developed by the Spanish company URO, Vehiculos Especiales S.A. to meet the requirement of the Spanish military for a multipurpose, air-portable, high mobility off-road vehicle with good payload capacity. After the vehicle was tested by the Spanish Ministry of Defence, UROVESA received a five-year contract and the URO VAMTAC was produced from 1998 to 2003. In October 2005, the Ministry of Defence awarded a new five-year contract for the URO VAMTAC after a three month trial period. This also introduced some changes, and the two models of the vehicle which were named T3 and T5, were re-designated as I3 and S3 respectively. The URO VAMTAC is similar in appearance and design to the U.S. Military's Humvee, because both vehicles were designed to meet similar requirements and specifications. Operational history Approximately 1,200 units were delivered to the Spanish military under the initial contract from 1998. Roughly 60% of these were of the T5 model (later S3), and the rest were T3 (later I3). By late 2009, around 900 more units had been delivered under the second contract, bringing the total procured by Spanish forces to approximately 2,100 vehicles. All the vehicles delivered under the second contract have been of the S3 model. The military has equipped about 25% of the vehicles received under the initial contract with ballistic kits, increasing their armour. URO VAMTACs have been used by the Spanish National Police as well. The Spanish military has used the URO VAMTAC in Afghanistan, as well in Congo and Lebanon. However, Spain intends to replace or at least supplement their URO VAMTACs with mine resistant ambush protected vehicles that provide better protection. Several other countries use this vehicle. Users * : Spanish Armed Forces, National Police, Guardia Civil, Emergency Units * (on trial, not adopted) * (on trial, not adopted) * * (on trial, not adopted) * * * * (on loan. Returned to Spain in 2006) * * * Features and characteristics The URO VAMTAC comes with four-wheel drive capability, and is available in three primary configurations – command and control, chassis-cab, and pick-up. The first comes with a four-door cab. The latter two versions are available with three cab types: two-door, four-door, or a four-door version with smaller rear doors and less cab space. Shelter type or cargo bodies such as hardtops can be added to the rear compartment, as well as weapons. It can accommodate a wide range of weapons including machine guns, grenade launchers, anti-tank missiles, 81 mm mortars, M40 recoilless rifles and light air defence missiles. The vehicle has a length of width of and a height of . The curb weight of the vehicle ranges from to , and has a payload capacity ranging from to . Both these specifications vary depending on the version. The URO VAMTAC has a range of more than , and can negotiate 70% gradients and 50% side slopes. It is powered by Steyr Motors' M16-"Monoblock" engine (6-cylinder, turbocharged diesel engine, 135 kW)UROVESA VAM TAC M16 TCI: Steyr-Motors.com coupled with a five speed automatic transmission. The I3 uses a engine, while the S3 is equipped with a one. Variants There are several variants of the URO VAMTAC according to the armament and configuration used. Several support variants have been produced with capabilities for towing, firefighting and resupplying. Notable variants include: *Ambulance vehicle with accommodation for two or four stretchers in the rear compartment. *Anti-tank vehicle equipped with either BGM-71 TOW or MILAN guided missiles. *Anti-aircraft vehicle equipped with Mistral surface-to-air missiles. *Command and communications vehicle, with separate compartment in rear section to accommodate communications equipment. *PSYOPS vehicle, equipped with loudspeaker arrays. File:VAMTAC ambulancia.JPG|Ambulance File:TOW E.T..JPG|Armed with BGM-71 TOW launcher File:URO VAMTAC with Mistral missile.jpg|Armed with Mistral launcher File:Uro vamtac - porta shelter.jpg|Communications vehicle References External links *UROVESA home page Category:Military vehicles Category:Military equipment of Spain Category:Off-road vehicles Category:URO Category:Trucks built in Spain